mysteryincfandomcom-20200214-history
What the Hex Going On?
"What the Hex Going On?" is the sixth episode of the first season of ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ''and the sixth episode overall. Premise Scooby and the gang visit Sharon Weatherby, a friend of Daphne's. But when her uncle mysteriously ages 30 years and disappears, Mystery Inc. investigates the Kingston Mansion. Synopsis A middle-aged man is called across a field by a mysterious voice. As Mystery Inc. arrives to stay at Sharon Weatherby's for the weekend, they see this man and wonders why he is walking in the middle of the night. When they arrive at the Weatherby estate, Sharon tells them of her Uncle Stewart's strange behavior and the gang figures it was Stewart they saw outside. Mr. Weatherby suggests that they search outside and informs the gang that the Kingston Mansion is haunted, so it could be behind Stewart's disappearance. While searching for Stewart, the group sees him, aged considerably, in the dark. Stewart explains that he walked to the mansion and saw the Ghost of Elias Kingston, whom demanded the Weatherby fortune by morning, or else the Weatherby family will all be aged. To prove his point, the ghost then aged Stewart. Mr. Weatherby tries to call the police, but the phone is dead. Velma suggests he goes to get the sheriff while Mystery Inc. watches over the house. Fred volunteers them all to take shifts, starting with Scooby. Later in the night, the ghostly voice calls once again and Stewart follows it, but Scooby was asleep and did not notice. Upon noticing Stewart's disappearance, Scooby calls the gang. They notice that Sharon is gone too and decide they must go the mansion to investigate. Inside the mansion, Mystery Inc. does not find any signs of the Weatherbys initially, but the ghost then reveals himself, unknown to the gang, behind a bookcase with Sharon tied up to a chair. Meanwhile, Shaggy is wearing roller skates, reasoning that they make him harder to catch. As Shaggy is searching a pot for the ghost, the ghost comes up behind Shaggy and propels him forward with bellows. Because Shaggy is on roller skates, he cannot control his movement and falls into a bathtub/shower combination, where water soaks him. While searching the mansion, Scooby sees a bone sitting unattended in a cabinet and tries to eat it, but is interrupted by a bulldog, who then chases Scooby. Scooby hides under a bucket and tries to escape, but is spotted by the bulldog. As the bulldog runs through a door frame, Scooby stands on one side and slams the bucket on top of the dog's head. This confuses the dog, so it runs, trying to get the bucket off, but runs into Shaggy, who just got out of the bathtub, causing both of them to fall back into the bathtub with the water running. Mystery Inc. then deducts that there is no ghost because a ghost wouldn't need a watchdog. While the gang is talking, Shaggy observes a skeleton in Stewart's clothing sitting in a chair. As the gang observes the skeleton, the Ghost of Elias Kingston comes behind Shaggy and places his hand on Shaggy's shoulder. Scooby runs into a closet from fear, while the ghost tells Mystery Inc. that if the fortune is not there by morning, the Weatherby's will be old and then leaves. Mystery Inc. declares they will not be scared off. They then search the closet for Scooby, who is enjoying a candlelit lunch. Outside, Mystery Inc. sees the ghost entering the mausoleum and fingerprints the doorknob of the mausoleum door using Velma's fingerprinting kit. Upon getting the fingerprints, the gang then states that a real ghost wouldn't leave fingerprints. When Fred opens the door to the mausoleum, a bat flies out and Fred asks Scooby to go inside, in exchange for four Scooby Snacks, to which Scooby accepts, but Shaggy takes his place. Shaggy says the place is safe, so the rest of the gang enters. On a table inside is a book on "crystalomacy," which Velma says is an instruction book to use a crystal ball, like a fortune teller would use. While discussing the book and the swami shop in the town, the ghost shuts and locks the door. Trying to find a secret exit, the gang knocks on the walls and Scooby finds one, which leads to a revolving sequence as the rest of the gang and Scooby trade off going around the secret wall. The gang takes the exit, which turns out to be a shortcut to the Weatherby estate, and drives the Mystery Machine to the swami store. While inside, the gang sees the shop is empty and decides to investigate. Daphne enters a storage closet, but is covered by an avalanche of supplies. An old woman enters the shop, calling for the swami. She sees Scooby-Doo in the swami robes and hat and assumes he is the swami. Shaggy then throws his voice to talk for Scooby. The old woman asks her future and Shaggy tells her he sees a handsome man dancing with her. The man then whispers to her "Get off my foot," a response the woman does not appreciate and demands her palm is read instead. As a pun, Scooby paints her palm with red paint ("I want my palm red/read.") The old woman is offended and leaves, demanding a refund. Still at the swami store, the gang sees a table floating with the crystal ball showing the face of the Ghost of Elias Kingston, whom tells the gang they will pay for their disobedience and flies toward them. The gang runs from him and then opens the exit door, which the table flies out of. However, it immediately returns via the open window. When the table begins chasing them again, it catches Scooby and crashes. Upside down, it reveals it was fan-powered. Mystery Inc. sees suitcases with professional makeup inside and a camera in the corner. Upon pointing the camera at Scooby, it is shown that whatever the camera records is reflected into the crystal ball, like a TV. Mystery Inc. then formulates a plan and returns to the Kingston Mansion. Back at the mansion, Shaggy and Scooby announce they have brought the fortune, which attracts the ghost. He takes the box and opens it, and a jack-in-the-box springs out. Shaggy and Scooby run away, followed by the ghost. They hide behind a curtain and trick the ghost, placing Shaggy's shoes underneath the curtain and an anvil behind the curtain and whispering "I hope the ghost doesn't find us." The ghost then punches through the curtain, hitting the anvil. Grabbing his shoes, Shaggy joins the gang. Fred holds the camera, records Shaggy running on a treadmill, and projects the recording into the hallway, where the ghost is. The ghost chases the projection but is soon shocked by projections of himself running alongside him. In reality, it is Fred recording the ghost running, which is projected into the hallway. Fred then switches the tape, projecting a large image of Scooby growling behind the ghost. The ghost runs in fear and enters the secret room, talking to Sharon, but discovering the skeleton. He exits the room and is captured by Mystery Inc.'s net. The ghost is tied up to a chair with Mystery Inc. and the Weatherbys. Fred uses makeup remover to reveal that the Ghost of Elias Kingston is actually Uncle Stewart. Mystery Inc. explains that Stewart wanted to get the fortune by scaring the Weatherbys and used a variety of props to give the illusion he was old and a ghost. Sharon reveals that she saw Stewart's elderly disguise falter, so he had to tie her up. The swami ploy was so Stewart could escape easily. Mr. Weatherby offers a meal to Mystery Inc., but Scooby ate it all. Category:Episodes Category:SDWAY Episodes Category:SDWAY Category:Original Scoobyverse